bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Turok-Han Drones
"The Drones. These are the workers and soldiers." Turok-Han Drones are the workers and soldiers of this vampire species. Each hive has thousands of drones being commanded by a Queen. Characteristics They seem to have at least a little intelligence like making strategies and communicating with each other but that is their limit. They have no free will, all other functions are controlled by the queen. Like other castes they are pale in color and don't have eyes, ears and nostrils. But they have eye sockets stating they used to have eyes before evolving underground. And they have a human like skull. As they get older they turn into hive guardians and then turn into queens, but only if the current queen is deceased. They can also glide and jump high. Powers and Abilities Although they are the lowest and weakes of the Turok-Han species, Drones are still very powerful creatures; capable of overpowering human, lower-tier supernatural monsters, and the lowest angels. *'Powerful Jaws:' Turok-Han Drones possess jaws that are very strong and serves as their primary weapon and way to feed. Their jaws can rip open almost anything they bite into, including humans, lower monsters, various other creatures - even other Turok-Hans Drones. **'Fangs:' Like normal vampires, the Turok-Han Drones possess a set of extremely sharp fangs that allows them to bite any creatures. *'Immortality:' Being creatures much older than souls and humans, the Turok-Han Drones are immortal, in a variety of senses, in that having an ageless lifespan, meaning they simply do not age, and cannot be killed by but one mean, devised by God himself. Death reveals that the Turok-Hans were among God's first creations, being after angels and before humans. **'Invulnerability:' One of the only ways, but the best, for a hunter to kill a Turok-Han Drone is with a Bone of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen. While use of witchcraft, Borax, or extreme physical force can disable and weaken them temporarily, they will recover from the damage in a matter of seconds to hours, depending on the extent of damage. **'Regeneration:' Turok-Han Drones can heal from virtually every form of injury. One Drone healed completely after being shot in the head at point blank range. Even while they can be pushed back by angels, monsters, and ghosts, they can endure almost any hit without receiving damage. *'Super Strength:' Despite their appearance, Turok-Han Drones are very strong, more so than humans, lower supernatural monsters (such as kitsune, shtriga, omega werewolves, and djinn) some demons and spirits. Drones are just as strong as Malakhim angels and can somewhat overpower them, abliet not without difficulty. Even when a Drone had been crippled by a spell it still took numerous chains to restrain its strength. In one instance, one Drone barged in and took down Rayne and Mia and would have killed them had Joanna, a 600+-year-old witch, not incapacitated it with a lightning bolt. Additionally, Drones are strong enough to fight Powers, however, Cherubs, Archangels and Seraphs, such as Oracle, are able to hold their own very well against a number of Turok-Hans, even ones who team up. Drones are also able to easily fight even the strongest slayer and nearly kill her. One Drone was able to push an entire wheelbarrow filled with timbers and tools out of its way by a mere shove of its hand and punch a cinder block into dust to no ill effect. *'Super Stamina:' Turok-Hans Vampire Drones have unlimited stamina and never tire, however they do get hungry but cannot starve to death. *'Super Speed:' Turok-Han Vampire Drones are faster than humans and most monsters, allowing them to move at incredible speed; quick enough to appear as blurs of motion and move from one place to another instantly. **'Super Agility:' Turok-Han Vampire Drones are very agile and flexible; able to run at incredibly speeds, jump to great heights, and clamp up walls and ceilings. *'Super Durability:' Turok-Han Vampire Drones have incredibly resilient. Even a Drone can immediately recover even after having a whole mess of steel pipes dropped on it, and keep fighting a Slayer, even when impaled it through the eye with a crossbow bolt. *'Super Senses:' Turok-Han Vampire Drones have and possess far heightened superior sense of smell compare to humans that allow them to smell blood from across long distances, enhanced hearing, and night vision. Despite this, they are unable to see certain entities such as ghosts, but they can sense some angels and fallen angels. **'Nocturne Vision:' The Turok-Han Drones live in the sewers, caves, and hives and they move by night, so their vision is sharpened for even the darkest environments. *'Poisonous Bite:' The bite of a Turok-Han Vampire can turn a human into a subservient of the hive called a Familiar. In addition, the bite of a Turok-Han also has similar effects on angels that a werewolf bite has on a vampire, and it has been known to injure, and in rare cases, kill angels in a similar way that a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Oracle describes the bite as a mixture of a spider bite, scorpion sting, and a snake bite. Weaknesses As the lowest of the Turok-Hans, Drones are the easiest to kill, but like with all Turok-Hans, it's not easy. *'Sunlight:' As with all Turok-Hans and being creatures that live in deep caves and only come out at night, the Turok-Han Drones are highly vulnerable when exposed to sunlight, as sunlight itself is extremely deadly to the Turok-Hans and can and will severely burn them aflame and even kill them if exposed long enough, ending them fatally. *'Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen:' The bone of a righteous mortal (as good and light as the Turok-Hans are hungry and dark) washed in the three bloods of the fallen (a Fallen Angel, a Demon, and an Alpha) is one of the only ways, but the best way to physically kill the Turok-Han Drones. *'Angelic Blade:' Turok-Han Droness can be killed by stabbing them with an angelic blade. **'Archangel Blade:' Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing the Turok-Han Drones. **'Angel Blade Bullets:' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against the Turok-Han Drones. *'The Blade of the Van Helsings:' Although specifically designed to kill Dracula and as a very powerful weapon, this blade can kill Turok-Han Drones, but only as long as it is in the hand of a member of the Van Helsing family. *'Silver:' Similar to werewolves, one of a Turok-Han Droness only known weaknesses is their vulnerability to silver, as they can be killed with a silver knife, blade, or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them. Silver has been shown to be very harmful to the Turok-Hans, and wounds inflicted by silver weapons do not immediately heal. *'Witchcraft:' Witchcraft can kill a Turok-Han Drones, as it has been shown that it can incapacitate them temporarily. *'Ghosts:' Turok-Han Drones can be overpowered by ghosts. Unlike other supernatural creature, the Turok-Hans are unable to see ghosts as they are beings that exist strictly on the physical plane. *'Borax:' Borax is extremely caustic to Turok-Han Drones, weakening them and eating their flesh much like Holy Water and Vervain does to vampires, giving hunters and other beings enough time to decapitate them. *'Decapitation:' By removing a Turok-Han's head, the Turok-Han Drone is rendered unable to act. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's scythe can kill the Turok-Han Drones, as it can kill anything. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Turok-Hans Category:Species